the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan "Peg-Leg" Ohamton
Duncan "Peg-Leg" Ohamton (Duncan Henry Ohamton; 10th November 241 - 3rd August 331) was a legendary hero in the history of LegoLand, who helped end many of the atrocities happening during the 3rd and 4th centuries. Early Life Duncan Ohamton was born on the 10th of November 241, in the fishing town of Nerevar, in LegoLand. In February 244, when Duncan was only 2, his parents were killed in the local tavern during a gas explosion, which killed 15 other people. Duncan was alone in his house, crying, for nearly a week, when he was found by an elf named John Limgil. John adopted Duncan, and raised him in the elf city of Elfen. Mentoring John mentored Duncan, and home-schooled him. Duncan became a very intelligent boy, thanks to John's extensive mentoring. When Duncan turned 18, he left John to travel the world. He first went to Orcopolis, and then stayed in Kopan, where he remained for 2 years. Return to Nerevar When John was 20, he returned to Elfen for a while. A year later, he moved into his hometown of Nerevar. He lived in a small, 1-room apartment located on the second floor of the local tavern (which had been rebuilt). John became a fisherman, and would go fishing everyday from 6:00am until 8:00pm. Pirating Years In 268, whilst fishing, Duncan's small fishing boat was capsized by a giant barracuda. Duncan was then rescued by a large vessel. Once aboard, Duncan was greeted by the captain of the boat, Edward Bleach. Edward invited Duncan to join his crew, to which Duncan accepted. Over the next 7 years, Duncan learned how to use his sword expertly. Duncan was given his sword on the day he joined the crew, and kept it for the rest of his life.In 272, Duncan's leg had to be amputated after he was crushed by one of the masts falling. 3 years later, Duncan decided to retire from Piracy. Captain Bleach said if he ever needed anything, just call. Duncan was dropped off at Nerevar port, and returned to his life as a fisherman. The Treasure Whilst he was a pirate, Duncan acquired an ancient treasure map. Once he returned to Nerevar, he attempted to locate the treasure 3 times. but was unsuccessful. He discovered that he infact had 1 piece of the map, and that there were 2 more sections to be found. He put off the treasure for many years, as he returned to his life as a fisherman. The Adventure begins In 280, Duncan was sat at the bar in the local tavern, when he overheard two people talking about adventuring. He went over to them and told them all about the treasure, and how he would help them find it if they split it between them. The two agreed. They were Stormagedon and Lily Malun (whose grandfather was John Limgil, Duncan's adoptive father.) First, Duncan and Lily travelled to Elfen, where they discovered that John had the piece of the map. John refused to give it to them, as he didn't want his grandaughter to get hurt trying to find it. However, King Ragnar overheard them talking about the treasure, and ordered his guards to follow them, in case they found it. Ambush and Capture Whilst Duncan, Lily and Stormagedon where searching, they were ambushed by King Ragnar's guards. Duncan was captured, and brought to the King, who tortured him until Duncan revealed all he knew about the treasure. Duncan accidentally revealed that John had a piece of the map, and the king sent guards to John's house, who killed John and stole the map. Duncan was then put in the dungeons until he was rescued by Lily. The Truth Duncan, Lily and Stormagedon then followed the King to the location of the treasure. It was then discovered that there was not treasure, and was a trap set by The Dark Lord to be resurrected. The King, unknowingly, resurrected The Dark Lord, who then murdered the King and his guards, and began destroying the world. Lily and Stormagedon manage to "kill" The Dark Lord, and the destruction is all reversed. Duncan thanked Lily and Stormagedon for all they had done, before going back to Nerevar to start an uprising against the corrupt Kings of LegoLand. Revolution Once Duncan returned to Nerevar, he started an uprising to overthrow the Kings. He gained a following of over 250 men, before he travelled to the lands of the elves, trolls, goblins, orcs and birdmen, getting an army of over 10,000. He first stormed into Fellen, where they captured King Ragnar's grandson, King Ragnar VI. They then attacked the palace of King William IV, who abdicates. Duncan was a hero to the people of LegoLand The Senate Duncan then decided to abolish the monarchy, and created The Senate, where representatives from all the Kingdoms in LegoLand would come to debate. Duncan was a chief senator, and representative for LegoCity - his home-Kingdom. Settling down Duncan got married to the daughter of The Senate's first Chancellor - Sophia Palap - in 285. Later that year, Sophia had a daughter named Faith. A year after that, Sophia and Duncan had a son - Mark Ohamton. Duncan's father-in-law was voted out of office in 290, and replaced by George Turk. The Close-War In 294, the tension between the Orcs and Trolls was rising, and there was fear of another war occurring between the two kingdoms. In the senate, Duncan helped the two nations settle their differences, avoiding the war, which would have been catastrophic for LegoLand. Reunion In 305, at the age of 64, Duncan was approached by his old friends, Stormagedon and Lily. They explained how Stormagedon's pet warg, Doomagedon, had been captured by a lava-beast, and that they needed his help to get him back. It took them 3 months, but Doomagedon was eventually found, and the lava-beast destroyed. Prime Ministership Over a decade later, in 317, Duncan was elected as Prim Minister after George Turk died. Duncan was one of the most popular Prime Ministers of all time. During his leadership, LegoLand flourished, and it is remembered as a time of peace and tranquility for the planet. Later Years Duncan retired as Prime Minister in 323. He retired from the entire senate a year later. He then returned to his life as a humble fisherman. Although his family were now exceptionally wealthy, he still fished to "keep his mind active". Edward's first great-grandchild was born the day before he died on the 3rd of August 331, at the age of 89. Category:Deceased Category:Minifigs Category:Prime Ministers Category:Fishermen Category:Pirate Category:Defeaters of The Dark Lord Category:Ohamton Family Category:Senators Category:Prime Ministers of The LegoLand Senate